parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers (Season 2)
''Season 2 ''is the second season of ''Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers'''' ''planned to be made by Chris1701. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) * Dale - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Gadget Hackwrench - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Monterey Jack - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Zipper - Himself * Fat Cat - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Mepps - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Snout - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Wart - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Mole - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Professor Nimnul - Himself * Aldrin Klordane - Himself * Percy - Himself * Klordane's Henchmen - Themselves * Rat Capone - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Captain Finn - Janja (The Lion Guard) * All Hands - Banzai (The Lion King) * Captain Finn's Henchman - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) * Sergeant Spinelli - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Officer Kirby - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Officer Muldoon - Brock (Pokemon) * Jamaican Fruit Bats - Scarface (Animals Farthing Wood), Fraley Fox (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Grand Adventure), and Brer Fox (Song of the South) * Sir Colby - Huckleberry Finn (Tom Sawyer) * Don Quijole - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * El Emenopeo - ??? * Foxglove - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) * Winifred - Herself * Bud - Himself * Lou - Himself Episodes: # To the Rescue Part 1 # To the Rescue Part 2 # To the Rescue Part 3 # To the Rescue Part 4 # To the Rescue Part 5 # A Lad in a Lamp # The Luck Stops Here # Battle of the Bulge # Ghost of a Chance # An Elephant Never Suspects # Fake Me to Your Leader # The Case of the Cola Cult # Does Pavlov Ring a Bell? # A Creep in the Deep # Normie's Science Project # Seer No Evil # When Cats Were Men # Chocolate Chips # The Last Leprechaun # Weather or Not # Becky Goes Hawaiian # Short Order Crooks # Mind Your Cheese and Q's # Dirty Rotten Diapers # Good Times, Bat Times # The Pied Piper Power Play # The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Tom Sawyer.png|Tom Sawyer as Chip Gay-purree-disneyscreencaps.com-230.jpg|Jaune Tom as Dale Becky Thatcher.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Gadget Hackwrench Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Tom as Monterey Jack Zipper-0.jpg|Zipper as Himself Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Fat Cat Don Karnage.jpg|Don Karnage as Mepps Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Snout Hopper Face.png|Hopper as Wart Warp.png|Warp Darkmatter as Mole Professor Nimnul.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Himself Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Himself Percy.png|Percy as Himself Donald Drake.jpg|Donald Drake as Himself Plato (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg|Plato as Himself Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Officer Kirby Brock.jpg|Brock as Officer Muldoon Dex dad 174x252.png|Dexter's Dad as Sergeant Spinelli Dimitri-0.jpg|Dimitri as Clyde Cosgrove Vitani.jpg|Vitani as Kismet Huckleberry Finn.jpg|Huckleberry Finn as Sir Colby Captainkernel.png|Captain Colonel as Himself Normie.jpg|Normie as Himself Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry as Don Quijole Heinrich Von Sugarbottom.jpg|Heinrich Von Sugarbottom as Himself Mewsette.jpg|Mewsette as Foxglove Gtbt125.jpg|Winifred as Herself Bud.jpg|Bud as Himself Lou.jpg|Lou as Himself Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Camembert Katie Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Chris1701